Bathing time
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Just a simple one-shot I wrote for a special someone, involving Oz and Gil taking a bath together. COMPLETE.


**Story for: theabomantion, because she wrote an OcXOz story for me with her amazing William! God do I love her OC :D anyway, **

**Be warned for: Boyxboy, smut, bath...(lol)**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

* * *

"You said you had to save money, right?"

A tired Oz said while leaning lazily against the door opening, his eyes slightly clouded from fatigue, not that Gilbert could blame them. Alice had even passed out on the sofa the moment she and Oz sat down on it. Today had been a very rough day, not only at their mission but at Pandora as well.

"No I said that lately I have wasted a lot of money on these missions Pandora gives us…" Gilbert sighed tiredly as well while rubbing his eyes, he then yawned but knew he still couldn't go to bed; he had to look at his bills. Surprisingly how much an apartment can cost even if you spend most of the time somewhere else, thanks to Pandora he had even forgotten pay day, the owner of this apartment block had understood and simply said it was alright because Gilbert usually didn't have that problem.

"I want to take a bath," Oz then said,

"That's fine," Gilbert nodded, "Be sure to lock the door if you don't want that stupid rabbit entering the bathroom,"

Oz chuckled slightly when hearing that, "Do you want to join me?"

Ah, this made him stop with everything he was doing, the cigarette in his mouth almost dropped on the floor as he gasped just softly, the fountain pen he held in his left hand dropped on the papers that lay on his wooden table and made a few dark ink spots. He slowly looked up to meet Oz's gaze, seeing the slight blush on the boy's face but apart from that, he seemed to be sure of what he just asked. He really wanted to take a bath together with his lover? '_Lover' _it still sounded so strange to call Oz like that. How long had they been together? Not even a month?

"Uh-uhm… I still need to… you know…" he felt his face become warmer while trying to pick the fountain pen he still had even after ten years, he kept shaking his head, of course he couldn't take a bath together with Oz! Su-sure they had seen each other naked many times, they had done it a few times already and perhaps he was indeed overreacting but still-

"Gil," Oz chuckled softly, "Come on…" and Gilbert could hear the teen's soft footsteps from his left, he heard how Oz came closer and closer and then felt how he gently wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Please?"

"O-Oz…"

"It's just a bath," the boy then snuggled his face into Gil's neck, it was kind of nice to know Oz had finally gotten over this awkwardness he usually had when someone came too close into his personal space, well when he was around Gil. He still became all shy and awkward when someone else came too close, but not when it was the raven-haired man. And yes, that meant a lot to the man.

"I-I'm a bit busy actually…" Gilbert then said,

And he felt the boy sigh, his warm breath caressing his skin and Oz let go of him, he looked over his shoulder to see Alice still sleeping on the sofa, he had put a pillow under her head and a blanket over her body to keep her warm. He didn't want her to catch a cold or anything and it wasn't like he could carry her to the bed anyway since she would probably attack him then. Well that meant that he and Gil could have the bed.

"Please?" Oz whined and when Gilbert looked up and saw these big emerald eyes gazing right into his, there was no 'teasing' this time, Oz wasn't trying to pull any prank on him, Oz really just wanted to take a bath together with him.

"Fine… Fine…"

Emerald eyes widened when hearing that and a smile found its way on Oz's face, he smiled brightly at his lover when hearing that, pleased to know that Gilbert would take a bath with him. Why he suddenly was so eager about it was a mystery.

.

Well he guessed he shouldn't have expected much from this anyway, gosh and here he was getting all flustered for nothing. He had forgotten that Oz was still tired from their mission after all so perhaps the blond wasn't really in the mood to be mischievous at all, he wasn't. He was just slightly dozing off while his back leaned against Gil's bare chest, silently enjoying Gil's soft hands caressing his wet skin.

"You should probably just get out if you're tired," Gilbert sighed, the water wasn't cold, neither was it too hot, it was just perfectly warm making them even more tired, and Oz nodded but instead just snuggled closer into the man's touch, "Don't fall asleep now," the raven sighed,

The blond chuckled in response, "You worry too much," he then said, narrowing his eyes slightly while he kept smiling softly, he turned his body a bit so that he could gently place his lips against Gil's, a quick and simple peck first and when he looked back to see what look Gilbert had on his face, his emerald eyes looking straight into Gil's, and there it was… that mischievous thing in these beautiful orbs as Oz smiled and kissed him again. This time it was a lazy open-mouthed kiss, Oz's lips were a bit cold this time though… yet he still didn't pull back, in fact he easily wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him even closer so that he was now also facing him fully.

Oz's smaller hands went from Gil's cheeks to his collarbone where they rested as he pressed his body even closer to Gil's, a soft moan escaping these kiss-bruised lips as he did that.

"…We shouldn't be doing this in the bath though…" Gilbert sighed, knowing well enough that Oz rolled his eyes at that comment and just wanted to kiss him again if not for the Raven turning his head.

"Just a little…" Oz then tries, smiling while giving him a peck on his cheek,

"Oz…."

The blond hummed in response, deciding he wanted to go further and didn't care about the bath like Gilbert, he knew Gilbert could be a hygiene freak sometimes, he chuckled softly when hearing the raven sigh, the man probably thought something like 'just a little' was more then that… well as much as Oz loved doing _that _he knew they couldn't go that far since Alice was still sleeping in the living room, if she woke up… well let's just say he wasn't sure that he locked the door.

Well, though he should have kept in mind that after going further it sometimes got a bit too good to stop then.

Gilbert was good at keeping himself under control, but once you pushed his boundaries a bit too much he could easily forget about any control at all, and that's what happened… he became touchier after Oz told him he didn't want to stop with just kissing, his larger hands slowly went to the lower parts of Oz's body, it went underneath the water where it finally touched something that made Oz suddenly stop kissing his neck and instead he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and pressed his body closer to Gil's… "…We shouldn't…"

"What? I thought you said 'just a little more'," the young man softly chuckled even though he was getting flustered now; Oz seriously was bad at giving the wrong and right signals.

"Well yeah of course," Oz chuckled as well, "But… Alice is outside we can't just…" he blushed as well, though his blush wasn't anything like the one Gil had.

"I guess we'll have to be quiet then," Gilbert spoke and kissed him on his lips before gently stroking Oz's member, smiling softly when the boy had to break their kiss to bite his lip instead, keeping himself from moaning.

Gil's lips gently brushed over his lips, then his wet cheeks before they ended at the boy's earlobe, he knew how sensitive he was there and only enjoyed it even more when Oz let out a muffled moan, probably because Gilbert was going faster now down there.

"Gil…" Oz was already reaching his limit… just a bit more and-

Gilbert suddenly lifted him up, making the smaller boy blink in confusion when his feet touched the cold ground,

"Can't have you making the bath dirty,"

"Wha-"

The raven chuckled, Oz hadn't even noticed it when he got out as well but what he did notice was Gilbert pushing him against the blue walls and returning to his previous task, his right hand gently stroked Oz's member, this time Oz took control a bit again, pulling him down for a kiss and being the one that took control, Gilbert had to follow his lead this time.

He only broke their kiss when hitting his climax, biting his lip once again to make sure not a single sound would leave his mouth that could tell Alice what they were doing, well she probably wouldn't find out but still the thought of her asking Sharon what he and Gil could have possibly been doing that caused Oz to make such sounds horrified him.

And speak of the devil….

"Oi, Oz!"

He closed his eyes when feeling Gilbert nuzzle his head on his neck, shivering when feeling a warm tongue travel up and down his wet skin,

"Oz!"

"Y…yeah…"

"Is seaweed head there? I can't find him."

"Gi-Gil? Uhm… he's…" he looked at his lover, not sure what to answer to that…. "Yeah… he's… here…" he spoke then, perhaps a bit too soft because he sure as hell didn't know what to do in this kind of situation,

"What are you two doing?" she sounded annoyed,

"None of your business," Gilbert finally answered, getting kind of annoyed that the girl was interrupting their 'moment', and Oz figured that out… it only made him blush even more and god dammit he had actually wanted to be in control for once and thought now that Gilbert was tired he would be a lot easier.

"Just cleaning…" Oz tried,

"Oh… well hurry up, I want to go to that restaurant, I'm hungry." She then yawned and they could hear her walking away from the door, she then stopped and Oz chuckled when hearing Gilbert sigh as she did that, "…Please," she then softly added, making both Oz and give each other a confused look…

"Did she just…?"

She jus said 'please'… Oz nodded., chuckling softly.

"Don't tell me she-"

Eyes widened in horror when hearing that, "God no!" he pushed Gil away; it was a gentle one, not too rough. "Let's just get ready…" he mumbled, remembering how tired he was then… and he also remembered he hadn't helped Gil with his problem… "Well… I guess just a little more than…?"


End file.
